I Had A Choice
by teamtwilight2713
Summary: I was given the opportunity to make the ultimate sacrifice for love. You want to know what I did when that opportunity was given to me? I froze. All human, canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

How much would you be willing to give up for the one you love? People who are in love would automatically say anything. Does anything include your life? I was faced with that exact choice. I was given the opportunity to make the ultimate sacrifice for love. You want to know what I did when that opportunity was given to me? I froze.

* * *

"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!" Was the first thing I heard when I was jolted awake by my bed shaking.

"What the……?? EMMETT!! How many times have I told you not to wake me up like that. What are you going to do when there actually is an earthquake and I don't believe you?"

"Sorry Bells, I just couldn't resist." Emmett replied with a some-what sorry look on his face.

"Whatever, go away so I can sleep. It's 8:15 in the morning."

"I can't go away. I was sent on a mission and I'm not allowed to eat until you are out of bed."

"And who exactly sent you on the god-forsaken mission?" I asked, but I already knew the answer….Alice.

"Alice." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, give me 10 minutes." I grumbled into my pillow. Hopefully he would leave and then I could fall right back to sleep.

"Nope, I can't even leave this room until you are up and out of the bed. We all know you'll just fall back asleep and then I'll starve to death and it'll be ALLLLL your fault. Can you live with that?"

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up." I dragged myself out of the bed and made my way to my bathroom. "This better be damn good." I muttered to myself as I closed the door in Em's smiling face.

Alice, my absolute best friend was a tad bit overwhelming to everyone who didn't know her. But to me, she couldn't have been more perfect. She has a way to make you smile when all you feel like doing is crying for days. Saying she's bubbly would be an insult, she's much more than bubbly, she's like a whole damn bottle of champagne.

As I finished brushing my teeth, I heard the door to my bedroom open, then about 5 seconds later I heard various drawers in my room being slammed shut.

"Bella….I don't understand why you wear clothes that make you look like a boy. I mean, come on!! You're hot, you're body's hot and you hide it like it's a disgrace." Alice huffed as soon as I came out of the bathroom.

"Alice, you have about 2 seconds to explain to me why you withheld food from Em so that he would wake me up at this **ungodly** hour."

"Because Bella, we have stuff to do today. Important best friend stuff."

"Such as…..?"

"SHOPPING!!" Alice yelled as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Alice, how long have you known me?" I asked as I put on the shorts and t-shirt that Alice had handed me.

"Uhh…well you're 18 and I'm 19, so…..18 years."

"Exactly. You have known me my whole life. Please tell me in the entire 18 years of my life have I EVER woken up at 8:15 in the morning, on a Saturday, and gone shopping?" I ranted as I walked in the bathroom to put up my hair and put on some Chap Stick.

"Well you go shopping with me all the time." Alice said as she took my hair down and started braiding it.

"Correct you are. But haven't we had a little agreement since the age of 13 that you aren't allowed to wake me up and take me shopping any earlier than 10?" I asked as I walked out of my room toward the kitchen. I could smell the omelets that my brother had made. Emmet acted like he couldn't cook when my mom was around, but everyone close to him knew the truth. He was an amazing cook.

"I know, I know, but today isn't just any shopping day."

"It's not? And why is this day of shopping so freakin' special?" I asked with a mouth full of mouth watering omelet.

"Ew, Bella, that's gross. And today is special because we're getting outfits for Jasper's 21st birthday party!" Alice finished her statement off with a jump and a clap.

"I have already told you, Em, and Rose that, **I am not going** to Jasper's 21st birthday party. How many times do I have to tell you that for you to actually believe it?" I was talking as I made my way over to the sink to wash my breakfast dishes. "Em, can I get a little help here?"

"Nope, no can do little sister. You know I want you to come so I'm on Alice's side."

"Fine, I'm going out, when I get back, Alice you are not to have bought me **anything**, you will not be sitting in my room waiting to play Bella Barbie and you will not say another word about me going to Jasper's party. Understood?"

"Whatever Bella, you just wait and see I will get you to that party no matter how many times you say you aren't going." Alice said as she slammed the front door and stalked to her car. No doubt she was going to the mall and when she got back she would have at least 4 bags of clothes and accessories just for me.

"Brother Bear, I'm going out. I'll be home later, probably around 4."

"Alright Bells…." Emmet started to say something but I cut him off.

"Yes, I will drive safe and yes I will call you if I need anything. And no, I don't need you to go with me." Me and my brother were too close for our own good. I didn't have to say anything. It was the third Saturday of the month. He knew where I was going. I never took him with me. He asked every time. I just wasn't ready to let him see me like that. All I do when I'm there is cry and talk to someone who can't even answer back.

"I love you Em. Tell Rose I said hi!" I yelled as I raced out the door to my truck. I put the key in the ignition and smiled at the ROAR it made. I started to drive. I didn't even have to think about the road because I could have driven to where I was going in my sleep. For 3 years now, I have been driving this exact road, once a month. Never fails. I let out a small sigh as I approached the entrance. Seeing the welcome sign never gets any easier. I wonder if it ever will?

I pulled up to the spot where I would now be for the next 3 or 4 hours. I got out of my truck and walked over to the only man I have ever loved. I sat down in the dew ridden grass and took a deep breath.

"Hey Jake…ya miss me? I know I sure as hell miss you." I said as I exhaled. I leaned over and gave the cold, hard stone a kiss. And then I began to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

As I pulled into the driveway of mine and Em's house I saw an unfamiliar car. A silver Volvo. I wasn't expecting any company and to be frankly honest I wasn't in the mood for it. I was emotionally exhausted, I just wanted to curl up in my bed and sleep, for a long time, like until I was 40. I would have the house all to myself tonight since everyone was going to Jasper's party. Thank goodness, I would be getting some much needed quiet Bella time. Maybe I would make a cake and take it over to Jasper tomorrow.

"Big Brother Bear!!! I'm home!!" I yelled as I walked in the door. All I got in response was dead silence. Weird.

I walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. My mouth felt like I had been eating cotton for a few days. Just as I was about to walk out of the kitchen, I looked out the window over our sink that looked out to the backyard. What I saw left me breathless.

The most gorgeous man was running around the yard with Em throwing a football. He had the most beautiful pale skin. And the hair! Oh my goodness the hair! It was a red color that I had never seen before. And it looked like he had been in the bed for hours. Oh what I would do to him in the bed. Just the thought made me blush.

I walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it hoping Em would introduce me to his smoking hot playmate.

"Hey big brother! What are you doing?" I yelled as I made my way across our yard.

"Hey Bells, you're home early. Everything go okay?" Emmett asked as he jogged over and gave me a big sweaty hug.

"Ew, thanks for making me smell like a man. And yes, everything is great. Just like it always is." I said as I slyly looked over at his friend. He caught me though and just chuckled.

"Hey Bella this is Edward. Edward this is Bella." I reached out to shake his hand and was pleasantly when he wrapped me in a big hug.

"Sorry, but I didn't want Emmett to be the only one that got to make you smell like a man." He said as he let me go. I finally got a chance to look at his face. If I thought he was gorgeous before, I was SO wrong. He had the most piercing green eyes I had ever seen. I felt like he could see right through me. My knees went a little weak and I had to reach out to Emmett to keep myself standing.

"Whoa there little sister, you sure you're okay?" Emmett asked with worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." I said as I was willing my blush away, unfortunately it didn't work. Oh if only life was that easy.

"Well why don't you go on inside while me and Edward finish up going over some things for our little league team."

"You're what?!?" I asked as I spun around and in my true fashion went crashing down to the ground. Thankfully a set of strong arms caught me, they were attached to the Greek God standing before me.

"Our little league team. Me and Edward work at the gym together and they're sponsoring a team this year. They needed coaches, we both signed up, and here we are." Emmett said with a huge smile on his face.

"Wow, I didn't know I had a big brother such into community service."

"Well, you do. Go inside and make me something to eat woman! I'm gonna be hungry after all this." Emmett said as he playfully swatted at me while I turned around.

As I walked into the house I distinctly heard Edward say, "that's your sister?" Yes, Edward, despite what Emmett has told you, I am not an ogre and I don't have 3 legs. I thought to myself as I chuckled.

I went into the kitchen and started on Em's favorite, nachos. I made enough for an army and since Emmett was eating, that would mean there might be enough left over to Edward and I. Hmm, I like the sound of that Edward and I. Edward and Bella. Sounds like something straight out of a fairy tale. Shut up, Bella! You just met him and you're already thinking about what his name sounds like with yours.

Just as I was finishing up the nachos, Emmett and Edward came back inside. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter in the living room, so I carried the tray of deliciousness in there. I set it down and when back into the kitchen to get them some beers. As I was walking back into the living room, I stopped right at the door where Edward and Emmett couldn't see me and listened to their conversation.

"Em, man, you said your sister was young. She's not young, she's our age."

"No Eddie my boy, I said she was younger than me. Not that she was a child. Why do you keep talking about her anyway?" Emmett asked with a mouth full of nachos.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because she's gorgeous and, smart, and funny, and….." Edward was rambling when Em cut him off.

"Wait, Edward, do you have a crush on my sister?" Emmett asked, his voice full of humor. If I didn't know better he thought it was funny that his incredibly hot friend liked his little troll like sister.

"Maybe." Wait! Edward come on, I begged in my head. All I get is a maybe. Damn, I was hoping I would get more of that. I turned back around and quietly crept back into the kitchen so I could make my entrance much more believable. Just as I was about the round the corner into the living room, I ran right into something, or shall I say someone.

"Oh….sorry Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. And what is funny?" I asked with a huff.

"Nothing, just Emmett said you were clumsy, I didn't know you were this clumsy." Edward said as he laughed the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard. God, does everything about him have to be perfect and beautiful and pretty. Wait, did I just call him pretty?

"Oh well I'm glad my challenges bring you joy." I pushed past him and into the living room where I sat down on the floor in front of the coffee table and handed Em his beer.

Edward came back into the living room after about 5 minutes, not that I was counting or anything. He sat down and started to eat. I heard him moan after he took a bite and couldn't help but smile to myself. We all ate in silence, just enjoying the nachos. I was in the kitchen cleaning up when I heard the front door open.

"BELLA!!! I need you in your room……" Alice said as she went up the stairs and to my room.

"Yes Alice my dear."

"Bella, I know you said no clothes but I couldn't help it. I saw this dress that would be perfect for you so I bought it and I don't want you to get mad, but I got you some stuff to go with it to." Alice rambled as I sat on my bed and looked at her with my eyebrow raised.

"Its okay Alice, I knew you couldn't resist." I laughed when she let out a huge sigh of relieve.

"So who was the hottie sitting in your living room. HE IS GORGEOUS?!?!" Alice yelled as she flopped herself on the bed next to me.

"That's Edward, apparently he's going to be coaching a little league team with Emmett and he came over today to go over some possible plays."

"Lucky you, you got to watch him run around sweaty." Alice laughed as she started to play with my hair.

"ALICE!!!!" We heard Em yell up the stairs.

"IS IT OKAY IF EDWARD COMES TO JASPER'S PARTY TONIGHT?" Emmett yelled as Alice eyed me suspiciously.

"Yeah Em, that's fine!!" Alice yelled out my door.

"THANKS!"

"God, why does he have to be so loud all the time. It's not like we're in the Whitehouse." I said as Alice stared at me with her mouth in an evil grin. I already knew what she was thinking. So I cut her off before she even had the chance to say anything. "And yes Alice, I will go to the party tonight, but just so we're clear it has nothing to do with Edward."

"Yeah, okay. And my name's Britney Spears." I heard Alice mumble as she made her way downstairs, no doubt to get the rest of her bags so she could begin her weekly game of Bella Barbie. I smiled to myself as I thought about Edward and getting to spend a whole night with him. It would be fun, I just couldn't let Alice know that.

* * *

**_Review and let me know what you think!! Thanks for reading!! _**


End file.
